universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Talim
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Raging Wind Talim charges up one fist and sends it straight at the opponent, dealing burn damage. The more you charge it, the more damage you'll deal. Once you use it at full charge, you'll then need to wait for it to cool down before you can use it again. Side B - Rolling Storm Talim does a small leap towards the opponent and spin at him/her, dealing damage with her elbow blades. Unlike Sonic's Homing Attack, it can only go to either side rather than homing in on the nearest opponent. Like Raging Wind, this can be chargeable to deal more damage, and needs to cool off for a bit after using it at a full charge. Up B - Swift Leap Talim do a high jump as her recovery method. While she jumps, she automatically slashes nearby opponents with her elbow blades. The amount of damage dealt depends on the position the opponent's in. The damage is normal for those above, above average for those in front, and major for those below. Down B - Monsoon Talim swiftly grabs a nearby opponent and slams him/her onto the ground, then slashes the opponent rapidly with her elbow blades. After using this, you have to wait 5 seconds before reusing it. If you press A after grabbing the opponent, Talim does a Monsoon Season, where she'll not only break the opponent's arm at first rather than slash him/her, but also beat down the opponent, landing 4 hits that do major damage. Final Smash - Wind of Bliss Talim grabs 1 or 2 of the competition (depending on who's near her the most) and attacks him/her/them. After 3 blows, she summons a windy tornado to shoot the opponent(s) into the sky, star-KO-ing him/her/them. If another opponent runs into the tornado/upon launch, major damage is dealt. KOSFX KOSFX1: AHHH KOSFX2: OWWWW Star KOSFX: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH Screen KOSFX: AH Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *holds an elbow blade near her chest* "My heart is still pounding." 2. *slashes an elbow blade through the air* "I am the wind." 3. "I cannot let you go on. The sword is evil." Failure/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Talim Win Pose.png|Win Pose Talim Lose Pose.png|Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Icon Soul Calibur Sword Victory Music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2qeuRtt6xgg - Soul Calibur II Victory Music Kirby Hat Talim Hair and Necklace Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Snake Codec TBA Role In SSE TBA Pros & Cons Pros *She has above average speed and attack power. *Her neutral special at full charge can hit 3 opponents at once. *Her side special can hit opponents above her if they drop. *She's the best in terms of combos. Cons *Her stamina's slightly below average. *Her up and side specials can result in falling off the platform. *While doing her down special, she's left vulnerable. *Her final smash will get cancelled if she misses an opponent. Extra Colors & Costumes Trivia *She's the smallest fighter in the Soul Calibur franchise. She's also the fastest. *She was #1 in a WiiDude83Rebirth's Top 10 Best Soul Calibur Characters list. *She is similar to other peacemakers who have to fight. (Fluttershy, Erika, Pyrrha, etc.) *She's married to Lucas WindBlade; considering she worships the wind and Lucas naming how he was "the wind". Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Namco Category:Soul Calibur Category:Purple Category:White Category:Pink Category:Sword Weirder Category:Female Category:Teenager Category:Powerless Category:Fighter Category:Gold Category:Grey Category:Dark Red Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4 Category:Cute Characters Category:Text & Read Video Movesets Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4 Text & Read Video Movesets Category:Pure Hero Category:Heroes